


Helluva Teacher

by Sol_Victoria



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlie is trying her best, Gen, Vaggie died in the purge, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Victoria/pseuds/Sol_Victoria
Summary: After almost a century of his rebirth as an actual demon Alastor has realized that being a feared and powerful evil overlord is not as entertaining anymore and now he has found himself bored and  melancholic but an unexpected visit with an interesting and ridiculous proposal may revitalize his dull existence in Hell.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for coming and read.   
> Here are some notes for this AU:  
> \- Vaggie died in the last year's purge, which left Charlie heavely depressed. But instead on sinking into her despair she decided to re-start herself. Charlie decides to change herself into a more devil like demoness if only to keep others from bothering and mocking her.  
> \- The Charlie in this AU is a bit more bitter and way sadder and angrier than canon!Charlie. She still tries to see the good side of things tho.   
> \- She is still mourning so she wears black.   
> \- This most likely be a oneshot, sorry.

Who would have thought? Life, or more specifically to be alive, was a tedious little bitch… but Death, or more specifically to be dead _and_ in fucking Hell, ugh! Someone please shot him through the head again! Well, to be fair, even if he is _dead_ as a human, what he is currently going through is actually a second kind of _life_ , the _afterlife_ , the _life_ after dead to be precise. He is _living - existing? -_ now as a demon in Hell. It was fun at the beginning, all the power and no more need to hide his thirst for blood, he even could live podcast his murders in Hell, assuring himself respect from the higher ups and fear from the rest of the population, also he can eat other demons freely! But now, not even a hundred years since he manifested in Hell, he is terribly, utterly and horribly _BORED._ He has the respect and the fear, he doesn’t have to hide anymore… and that’s exactly the problem. He misses the thrill of the chase, the hide and seek game with the police, the surprised and horrified faces of his victims when they realized that he, the good old friendly radio host, turned out to be The Red Demon of Louisiana.

Where was the excitement?! The appeal?!! The spark?!!!

Is he finally losing the love for his craft? His passion? Is this his punishment?

These are the thoughts that cloud the mind of none other than Alastor as he drinks a glass of his favorite whiskey, he is sitting on his favorite hellhound leather chair, in his living room inside his french styled manor. A melancholic smile graces his pale gray lips as he twirls the dark gold liquid in his glass. Not even the annual purge some days ago could lift his spirits. _Should I go bother Husk?_ Thinks the red demon to himself. _Nah, already did that last week. If I do it too often I’ll get bored of that soon enough as well… besides, if I get bored of him I would have to kill him and I don’t feel like it yet, I still can juice him some more._

 **Knock. Knock-knock-knock-knock. Knock-knock.** Rhythmically sounds from the main entrance, successfully cutting his train of melancholy and pulling his head back into present.

Alastor tilts his head and lifts his eyebrow in confusion. Did his door just got knocked?

 **Knock. Knock-knock-knock-knock. Knock-knock.** Once again that rhythmical knock echoes from the main doors.

Alastor straights up, his fluffy ears going up in surprise as his smile widens. _A guest? Me?_ Questions the demon in his mind. Generally, he is the one that does the visiting, if it’s a surprise visit even better, he likes to unsettle those around him. He has also been invited to parties and of course he has attended, if only to scape his boredom for a bit and doing business, but no one has ever visited him, not willingly at least, not even Rosie. _Most strange._ He thinks.

**Knock. Knock-knock-knock-**

As fast as lightning Alastor stands up and rushes to the main entrance, his curiosity gaining the better of him, he opens one of the double doors and standing there with a bright smile and sparkling eyes is a blonde demoness.

“Hell-!”

 **Slam!** Alastor quickly shuts the door, slamming it shut in front of the young looking demoness’s nose.

 _Weird._ States Alastor in his head, usually those that meet him for the first time are a bit more _frightened_. He re-opens the door.

“-llo~!”

 **Slam!** Alastor closes the door again.

 _Most weird indeed._ Thinks Alastor one last time before re-opening the door again.

“My I speak now?” Questions the demoness, her smile in place and her eyebrows crooked up in worry.

Alastor looks at her carefully now. Tall and slim, with long blonde hair tied in a very low ponytail, big black eyes that shine like polished black pearls and her skin as white as paper, the only smear of color are a pair of round bright red dots on her cheeks. She’s wearing a fitted black suit, black dress shirt, black and white boots and a small black bowtie, pretty business like in Alastor’s opinion.

“Of course you may, darling!” Starts the red demon with his trademark radio voice as he clasps hands with the blonde. “The name’s Alastor, sweetheart, please come on in!” He jovially instructs as he softly pulls the demoness inside his house and closes the door with his shadow.

“Hi! My name is Charlie, sir! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She says as she shakes Alastor’s hand with enthusiasm.

“Pleasure’s all mine, doll!” He responds as he pulls back his hand. “Before going down to business, is there anything I could offer you to drink?”

“Oh, uhm, iced-tea is fine, please.”

“Any liquor with it?” Asks Alastor out of politeness.

“Just the iced-tea alone… please.”

Now this catches Alastor’s attention. A demon that does not drink alcohol? The red demon looks at the blonde and tilts his head to the side in curiosity, he blinks twice and then squints at the demoness. _Is she for real?_ He thinks. As if reading Alastor’s mind Charlie’s eyebrows crook upwards in worry again and her smile wavers. She is nervous, yes, but still not scared and for Alastor that is enough for now.

“Very well then!” Finally says Alastor as he appears a tall glass of iced black tea and gives it to Charlie.

“T-Thank you.” Thanks the demoness as she takes the drink and gives it a small sip. “Oh, yeah. I needed that.” She mumbles.

“Now…” Begins Alastor as he waves his hand and transports them into the living room, he landing on his favorite chair and Charlie landing on the matching hellhound leather couch by his right. “What can I do for you, dear?” He questions as he materializes another glass of whiskey for himself, his radio vice fading a bit and letting his normal voice say the last part.

At his question Charlie jumps on her seat and almost chokes with her drink. Alastor watches her struggle with glee. After a coughing feat Charlie recovers enough to answer.

“W-well, the t-thing is…” She stutters in the beginning, her smile trembling, but she manages to steel herself. She straightens her back, takes a deep breath, she prettily smiles and clearly answers. “I would like you to become my teacher, please.” She states as she looks at Alastor dead in the eye.

The sound of a disk been scratched echoes in the room.

“Wanna run down by me again, doll?” Request Alastor not believing his perked up fluffy ears.

“Please become my teacher and teach me how to be evil.” Clarifies Charlie with the same pleasant smile, still looking at Alastor dead in the eye.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Pfff-ha-HAHAHAHA!” Breaks down Alastor in a laughing attack, in the background the sound of a recorded laughing crowd echoes in the room, surrounding them in joy. Charlie is perfectly calm, letting Alastor laugh his ass off. “You’re joking.” Suddenly asks the red demon, the recorded laughs stopping all together.

“Nope.” Gently shakes Charlie her head.

“HAHAHAHAHA!” Starts to laugh Alastor again, the recorded laugher echoing inside the room again as well. “You’re a riot, sweetheart! A complete riot!”

“Yeah, yeah, very _fun_.” Says Charlie, there is bitterness in her voice and in her smile, even her eyes become a little duller. “But it is the reason of why I am here.” She states and the smile is gone. “That’s why I came here to make a _deal_ with you.” She reveals.

 _Oooh?_ Thinks Alastor as he quickly sobers up from his laugher feat. “I’m all ears.” He almost purrs as he wiggles his fluffy ears. Saying the words with his normal voice.

“I’m just so bad at being _bad_!” She confesses with a whine. “I mean; look at me! I’m a demoness drinking a none alcoholic drink! For fudge sake!”

“You said _fudge_.” States Alastor, biting his lips to not en up rolling on the floor laughing again.

“I know. I find it hard to curse when I’m with others.” She confesses with a frown and a small bitter smile, she looks exasperated with herself.

“But you do use swearwords?” Asks Alastor, curiosity getting the best of him again.

“Yes, when I’m angry enough.” Admits Charlie as she massages her temples.

“Have you ever killed someone?” Asks Alastor.

“No.” Answers Charlie.

“Stole something?”

“Not even a cookie from the cookie jar.”

“Smoke?”

“No.”

“Just what did you do to end up in Hell?” Questions Alastor as he nurses his whiskey.

“I was born here.” Responds Charlie, making Alastor choke a bit on his drink.

 _Oh, this is Gold!_ Thinks Alastor as he struggles to not burst. “Darling, I’m afraid that what you need is not teacher but a miracle!” He laughs in his radio voice.

“I know.” Acknowledges the demoness. “That’s why I’ve come to you. In just one night you had the whole of Pentagram city shaking on its knees, the overlords respect you enough to leave you alone and to your own devices, that’s what I want! I want to be left alone and to my own devices! I want to walk outside and be able to at least stand my ground by myself! I just want to be left alone!” Exclaims Charlie, her yellow-ish sclera turning bright red and her irises shining like two little mean suns, her voice echoes and Alastor’s entire house trembles. Alastor feels something stir inside him at the sight of the blonde demoness in such condition.

“And _if_ I happen to accept…” Starts the red demon as he gently pushes Charlie back onto the couch and hands her another tall glass of iced tea, his normal voice somehow soothing the atmosphere. “What’s in for me?”

At his question Charlie calms, her eyes going back to two black pearls. “Oh, well, as long as you teach me how to be a proper demon I’ll do anything you want me to do.” Simply answers the blonde.

“Isn’t that a bit contradicting to what you have vehemently stated just a minute ago?” Asks Alastor, a pleased smile on his lips. When was the last time he had such an entertaining conversation?

“Yeah, a bit, but it’s not like you want money or sex. I did my homework before coming here. What you’re into is favors, that’s how you trick people into serving you, but if my part of the deal states me being your servant since the beginning then you only will have to keep teaching me until you get tired of me.” Reasons Charlie. “Or at least that’s how my head made it up to be when I thought about it before I knocked on your door.”

 _Oh, this gal’s a jewel._ “Let’s say that I accept to being your evil teacher, would you really do anything I tell you to do? Let’s say kick a kitten, would you?”

“I-I can kick a kitten; a puppy would be a bit harder but I could manage.” Quickly responds Charlie.

“What about going into a brothel?” Questions Alastor. He hates going into those places, the smells and sounds just make his skin crawl.

“Oh, I’ve gone into brothels before.” Shares Charlie with a confident smile.

Alastor lifts an amused eyebrow at this but speaks nothing about it. “Very well.” He says and takes a sip from his drink. “What if we end up in the middle of a brawl?”

“I’ve had my fair share of fights; I may look like this but I have one mean hook!” States Charlie as she swings her fist.

Alastor finds himself confused and curious once again, something that had hasn’t happened since his first day in Hell. “You have never killed or stolen something but you have fist fought and gone into brothels… unbelievable.” Mumbles the red demon with a small an amused smile.

“Sooooo, do we have a deal?” Inquires Charlie as she extends her dominant hand towards Alastor, her palm open and ready to close the deal.

Alastor looks at her hand, then to Charlie’s face, then to her hand again. He squints his blood red eyes, pondering. Why is he doubting? He has done so many deals already, fooled so many souls, yet something feels different from usual. _Meh, It’s not like I have anything better to do._ He thinks and clasps his own dominant hand with Charlie’s. A threatening emerald green flame engulfs their clasped hands and Alastor’s shadows dance around in terrifying twisted mirth.

“You’ve got yourself a teacher, doll.” He says as his sharp smile widens.

“Yay!” Cheers Charlie soon after, breaking the hand shake and making a happy squeal. “You won’t regret it, sir! Thank you so much!”

“Just Alastor is fine, darling.” Gently corrects the red demon as he watches Charlie jump around.

“Alastor, ok, cool.” Says Charlie as she halts her happy jumps. “What’s my first lesson? Where do we begin?” Asks the blonde in succession.

“We begin now, dear. Your first lesson is: How to break into someone’s house without been noticed.” States the red demon as he stands up from his chair and summons his trustworthy microphone staff.

“Oh, whose house we’re breaking in?” Eagerly questions Charlie.

“We? Oh, no, darling. Just you.” Corrects Alastor as he points at Charlie. “And the house you’re breaking into is this one. Good luck.” **Snap.**

With a snap of his fingers Alastor transports Charlie out of the house and with his magic he places a decent quantity of defensive and security spells around and inside the house.

“Come on!” Complains Charlie, who has been teleported to the beginning of the forest outside pentagram city. The same forest where Alastor has his manor.

Once the blonde demoness is out of the vicinity Alastor goes back to chill on him leather chair, he is looking at his deal sealing hand and cannot help but marvel at the tingling sensation of the freshly made pact between he and Charlie.

 _A demoness born in Hell that fails at being a devil… that’s rich! Let’s see how this turns out._ Thinks Alastor as he finishes his whiskey. “I suppose things will get more lively from now on.” Tells Alastor to no one in particular as he makes a nice jazz tune sound in the room with his radio powers.


	2. Helluva Teacher Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Charlie get to know a bit of each other during dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You win, I surrender to your wishes my masters XD.  
> Thank you for reading and for your comments, it is very appreciated.

The first lesson is the simplest one in Alastor’s opinion; to break into someone’s house without said someone noticing. For said lesson Alastor has teleported the blonde demoness outside of his manor, he then with his magic has placed a bunch of security hexes around the area, it took Charlie a whole week to go through all the hexes in the forest that surrounds Alastor’s manor and a couple more days to actually get into the house. Alastor is mildly impressed, the hexes he used were quite complicated and if one does not face them accordingly the damage can be very severe, but apparently Charlie knows enough about demonic magic and hexes to walk around Alastor’s basic course. When the blonde demoness manages to walk into the manor she was filthy with dirt, moss and what Alastor is pretty sure was eldritch horror dry innards, her black suit is torn and ripped everywhere, she is missing a boot and her hair is tied up in a messy rat nest. Alastor has never seen someone so disheveled before, not on purpose at least.

“You look like you’ve been ran by a police persecution, sweetheart!” Exclaims Alastor when Charlie appeared in front of him one good night. She is gasping for air and glaring daggers at Alastor, her eyes once again with a bright red sclera and shiny menacing yellow irises. 

“You used eldritch horror traps!” Complains Charlie as she pulls a ripped tentacle from inside her jacket.

“Well, of course!” Answers Alastor. “Lesser eldritch horror traps are the most basic of security measures here in Hell! If you couldn’t pass those then I would have to kill you myself out of mercy!”

“That’s not merciful at all!” States Charlie, her eyes going back to her pale yellow-ish sclera and black pearl irises.

“Oh but it would have been, especially since that is the easiest thing I could think you could start your training with.” Says Alastor as he squeezes Charlie’s round cheeks. “Now, even though you managed to managed to break in successfully the task was to do it without me, the owner of this house, noticing.” He starts. “So I’ll give you only half the points!” He exclaims and then walks away.

“Fair enough.” Mumbles Charlie as she de-tangles her hair with her hands.

“You should take a shower, darling! A belle such as you shouldn’t be in that devastated state for much longer!” Proposes Alastor as he faces the blonde demoness.

“Oh, uhm, it’s fine. I just need to brush my hair and-

“Nonsense, doll face! I insist. Also I could use a dinner partner, if you don’t mind.” Proposes the red demon.

Charlie looks at him with suspicion for a bit, but she decided that if she already made a deal with him then she should also get to know him.

“Sounds good. Thank you, Alastor.” She accepts.

“Washroom’s second floor to the left!” Informs the red demon as he points with his open hand and extended arm in that direction.

The truth is that Alastor had being watching Charlie the whole time. He saw and laughed at her struggles in the forest and also saw when she ate the tentacles of the lesser eldritch horrors she managed to defeat with her own magic and improvised weapons. Apparently killing for survival is alright with the blonde demoness. Alastor was completely entertained by the show.

While Charlie washes herself Alastor busied himself with cooking dinner; some grits and shrimp with corn bread would do the trick. If he’s gonna be stuck with the blonde demoness, he will at least get to know her.

When Charlie enters the dining room her hair is still slightly wet and face clean, she smells like fresh breeze soap – a luxurious item – but her suit was still dirty and ripped.

“Let me help you with that.” Says Alastor as he swings his radio-staff over Charlie and fixes her suit with his magic, making it look as good as new.

“Thank you!.” Thanked the blonde demoness as she admired the handiwork with a pleased smile. “Also, thanks for allowing me to use your shower, I needed that.”

“Your welcome, Charlie. Now, why don’t we sit down and enjoy our food? I hope you’re not allergic to shrimps!” He jokes and the recorded laugh makes a small apparition.

“Lucky me I’m not!” Responds the blonde as she follows Alastor to the table.

The red demon pulls the chair out for her and once she takes her seat Alastor proceeds to take his own seat, he ending up sitting at the head of the table and Charlie by his right.

“Oh, my! This looks gorgeous, Alastor!” Praises Charlie as she looks at the plate in front of her. “And it smells beyond amazing~!” She sing-songs with stars shining in her dark eyes.

“Why thank you, dear! Cooking is but a little hobby of mine you see.” Shares Alastor with a placid smile. “What about you? Any hobbies?” Questions the red demon, part curiosity and part strategy.

“Well, I-I like to sing sometimes.” Shares Charlie and then she puts some grits in her mouth. “Oh, boy! This is good.” She says to herself yet Alastor managed to hear her.

“You don’t tell? I myself am a musical lover! Do you play any instrument?” Continues the red demon.

“I’ve been told I’m quite good at the piano.” Answers Charlie with ease, clearly relaxing into the conversation.

And that is how the rest of the dinner goes by. With Alastor asking question after question and Charlie sincerely answering, the red demon’s amusement growing as he finds out with each answer just how similar his tastes and Charlie’s are. She loves music as much as Alastor, even her sense of humor matches his. It is quite unsettling for him to be honest, for someone to be so much like him and yet so different! Alastor feels nothing but excitement and relief when he kills yet back in the forest Charlie had a bit of a guilty trip with every eldritch horror she stabbed with whatever improvised weapon she had, she even apologized to the ones she ate! Alastor laughed nonstop at the sight of the blonde demoness who cried her eyes out as she ate the barely grilled tentacles.

“Sooooo…” Starts Charlies once they have finished eating. “What do you think? Do I have some evil potential?” Makes a question Charlie for the first time that night.

Alastor takes a sip from his white wine, crosses his leather gloved hands over the table and answers. “No, Charlie, you don’t have a mean bone in your body.” Honestly says the red demon.

“Oh.” Says Charlie with downcast gaze.

“But worry not sweetheart!” Exclaims Alastor, his radio voice booming. He has stood up and with his right hand his lifts Charlie’s face so she can see him. “It may be hard but with me as your teacher I assure you that you’ll be at least as wicked as a flapper gal by the next purge!” States Alastor with exuberance, his radio voice echoing with drama and a recorded clapping and cheering crowd in the background.

“That does sounds promising.” Responds the blonde at the red demon’s outburst, a small smile gracing her lips again.

“There are some stuff we can work with, start small you know, baby steps.” Explains Alastor as he sits again. “First of all, and this is just my personal opinion, I don’t think that you not using foul words is wrong. As unusual as it is for a sinner not to use foul language I don’t think that a woman, sinner or not, should say such words. Call me old fashioned but that is just how I feel about it.” Shares the red demon as he swirls the contents of his wine glass. “Drinking and smoking, well, I can easily teach you that but then again I believe that that is not entirely necessary. The real issue is stealing and murder, I don’t really know how to approach those subjects, less with you who has never done something of the like but then again those lessons are way in the future. As I have already stated, we will do baby steps. At least now I know that you are quite capable with magic and hexes, and of course you’re also capable of killing for survival.”

“You were watching, uh?” Asks Charlie witch an embarrassed flush blooming in his already bright red cheeks.

“Yes, I was! And darling, what a performance!” Exclaimed Alastor as he remembers Charlie’s slim form ripping off the eye of one of the creatures that tried to eat her.

“Even when I cried while eating?” Questions Charlie full of shame, covering her face with her hands.

“Oh but that was the best part! I laughed nonstop!” Reveals Alastor with glee, making the blonde demoness even more embarrassed.

“Ugh.” It’s the sound that escapes Charlie’s pitch black lips.

“Oh, don’t put a frown on your pretty face, doll! This is only the beginning of your long journey into true evilness! For now, you have earned yourself a good night of rest, tomorrow we will start with your second lesson!” the red demon and then he finishes the contents of his glass of wine. “I’ve already prepared a guest room for you, from now on that will be your room!” Reveals Alastor. _Well, Niffty did._

“Oh, y-you want me to stay here?” Questions Charlie not believing her ears.

“Of course! Consider it like a school’s dorm!”

“Sounds fun.” Says Charlie with a not so much convinced smile on her face.

“Excellent!” Exclaims Alastor as he stands up and with his magic disappearing the dirty dishes and cutlery from the table, leaving the mantle clean and white. “Let’s head to bed then!”

“Wait, just a quick question. Do you even sleep?” Asks Charlie with genuine curiosity.

“Good night, Charlie!” Responds the red demon not really answering the blonde, after that he spins on his heels and directs himself to the stairs. “All bedrooms are in the second floor! Yours the one at the very middle!”

“Which one is yours?” Asks Charlie now just trying to get an answer from Alastor, the red demon already on top of the stairs.

“Rest well, darling!” He exclaims and disappears in the shadows of the hallway.

“Like wise… I guess.” Mumbles the blonde demoness as she starts to walk up the stairs.

Once Charlie reaches the door of her new room she turns on her heels and looks around, everything in Alastor’s house is rad and black, the walls with trophies from his deer hunts and different type of rifles. The smell of the wood floor and different spices almost completely hiding the scent of blood stuck to every corner of the manor. The blonde demoness then looks at the shadows where Alastor vanished into, she is tempted to follow but she knows she wouldn’t be able to handle whatever is on the other side… not yet.

After one last glance at her surroundings Charlie finally opens the door to her new room and steps inside, closing the door behind her back with a firm _clack_.


End file.
